


calescent

by madkingbird



Series: twitter threads [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingbird/pseuds/madkingbird
Summary: When Keith first got the request, he didn’t see himself agreeing.But Shiro looked at him with a bright smile and said, “It’ll be fun!” and, well. Keith always had a hard time saying no to him.Which is how Keith finds himself back at his old school, helping with recruitment.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: twitter threads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656442
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	calescent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/viribird/status/1244760076117626882) from a while back and I finally got around to editing it! I rewrote some things on here, of course, but it's pretty much done.

When Keith first got the request, he didn’t see himself agreeing.

But Shiro looked at him with a bright smile and said, “It’ll be fun!” and, well. Keith always had a hard time saying no to him.

Which is how Keith finds himself back at his old school, helping with recruitment.

Keith’s dressed in his Blades’ uniform, Shiro’s old jacket draped over his shoulders. He’s watching Shiro explain the controls to a very familiar simulator, answering all the questions that the students ask.

They all seem eager to try it out.

All except for one.

A kid lingers on the outskirts of the group, arms crossed while he stares at the ground. No one pays attention to him. Not even the teacher, who’s watching the bigger group instead.

Keith makes his way over.

“Hey,” he greets once he’s near, leaning against the wall beside the kid. Keith waits until the kid looks up at him, offering the tiniest smile before asking, “What’s your name?”

The kid stares up at him with wide eyes, and then he looks away. “M-Mako,” he says after a while.

“Mako,” Keith repeats. He knows the kid’s not going to look at him again—he seems painfully shy. “You’re not gonna give the simulator a try?”

“Maybe,” Mako says quietly. “I don’t know if I’ll be good enough.”

Keith… understands. “You’ll never know until you try,” he says.

“They’ll laugh at me if I get it wrong,” Mako says glumly.

“If they laugh at you then I’ll get them in trouble,” Keith promises. He probably shouldn’t say things like that, but Mako seems like a good kid.

“I still have to wait my turn,” Mako points out.

“I happen to know the guy running this,” Keith replies and glances over at Shiro—he’s already looking at Keith, and he waves when their eyes meet. “He’ll make sure you get a chance on that thing,” he adds.

Mako finally looks at him again, wide-eyed and hopeful. “Really?”

“Really,” Keith says, pushing himself off the wall. “Let’s go get you a turn.”

Shiro seems pleased to see them, and he introduces Keith to the rest of the group (again) while Mako hides behind him. Keith ushers the kid into the simulator and explains how it works, standing back to watch him after he’s done.

“Not bad,” Shiro says beside him.

Mako’s flying through the levels, his initial shyness replaced with unwavering focus. The other kids flock around him and peer at the screen in awe (and, in some cases, envy).

“He’s a natural,” Keith comments.

He just met the kid today and he already feels a rush of pride over seeing how well he’s doing in the simulator. Keith sneaks a peek at Shiro, who’s still watching on with a smile, and he wonders if this is how Shiro felt all those years ago when he first met Keith.

Mako doesn’t make it as far as Keith did the first time around, but he makes it farther than the other kids. He’d do good at the Garrison (or even on the Atlas), and Keith says as much to the teacher when he requests Mako’s information to add to the recruitment list.

“I don’t think you’d want him there,” the teacher says with a shake of her head. “Mako’s not the sociable type, doesn’t get along with anybody. He’s a bit of a—”

“Problem child?” Keith finishes dryly. “So was I.”

Red blooms on her cheeks while she stammers, but Keith ignores her. He gets what he needs and stands beside Shiro while they say their goodbyes. Shiro does his cute little speech about the Garrison (though he mostly talks about the Atlas; his bias is obvious), and then he looks over at Keith.

“Keith,” he says. “Have anything to add?”

“I guess,” Keith grumbles and clears his throat. “The Garrison offers many things for future cadets, and it can help you discover who you are with its connections to the Galactic Coalition.” He smiles. “It even helped me.”

“How?” one kid asks.

“I met Admiral Shirogane through an event just like this,” Keith says, gesturing to the simulator. “And he helped me see that I could do something great with my life, I just had to take that chance. So, I did, and now here I am today, talking to you.”

It’s probably a little over the top, but the kids look excited. More importantly, Mako looks helpful again, and Keith considers that a win.”

Shiro closes the event with a few more goodbyes, and then they’re driving back to the Garrison… but they stop for lunch first.

“You think the Garrison will get new cadets next year?” Shiro asks while they’re waiting for their food. “These kids seemed pretty interested in flying.”

“Not many had the talent,” Keith replies, laughing when Shiro gasps. “You know I’m right!”

“I’m not going to say it out loud!” Shiro says, but there’s mirth in his eyes. “Anyone has what it takes to be a pilot.”

“You wouldn’t say that if Slav was there,” Keith mutters, biting back another laugh when Shiro shoots him an indignant look.

“That’s not fair,” Shiro says petulantly. “You can’t use that against me.”

“Who said?”

“Our marriage vows! Right after the ‘I’ll love you beyond death’ part.”

“I must have forgotten,” Keith says with a smile, shaking his head. “My bad.”

“It _is_ your bad. I need a kiss for my troubles.”

Keith leans over the booth and promptly kisses Shiro, slipping him some tongue before pulling back. “There,” he says. “You baby.”

“I think I need another,” Shiro says, jutting out his bottom lip. “My feelings are still hurt.”

So Keith gives him another. And another.

He’s still kissing him by the time their drinks arrive, and the besotted look on Shiro’s face makes him smile. “Drink your lemonade,” Keith orders, pushing it closer to his husband. “Our food will be here soon.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro replies with a sloppy salute.

Halfway through their meal, Shiro suddenly says, “You’re good with them, you know?”

Keith swallows his bite and frowns, puzzled. “Good with who?” he asks.

“Kids,” Shiro answers. “You’re good with kids, Keith.” He tosses a fry into his mouth. “That kid, Mako? He liked you.”

“I guess,” Keith says uncertainly. “That doesn’t necessarily mean that I’m good with them.”

“Lance’s nieces and nephews like you,” Shiro points out. “And Hunk’s cousins do, too. You’re good with kids, Keith.”

“Okay, where are you going with this?”

“Do you want to adopt?”

“Um.” Keith stares at him. “Where did that come from?”

Shiro shrugs. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” he says casually. There’s a hint of pink to his cheeks, though. “I just—I love you, Keith. You know that, right?”

Keith reaches out and grabs his hand. “I do,” he murmurs.

“We’ve been through a lot together, and we’ve visited so many different places.” Now, the tips of Shiro’s ears are red. “I know we’ll still be traveling to do things for the Coalition and New Daibazaal, but I want a family with you.”

“You do?” Keith asks, surprised. Something in him softens at seeing Shiro’s earnest look.

“Of course I do,” Shiro says. “I want to make our family bigger.” His blush deepens. “Only if you want.”

Keith averts his gaze, and now he’s blushing. “I’ve given it some thought, actually, but I’m not sure…”

“About?” Shiro prompts.

“I’m not sure I’ll be a good parent,” Keith admits. “Keeping Lance’s family busy is one thing, but raising a kid? I don’t know anything about that.”

“I don’t either, but we’ll get through it together.” Shiro smiles, all boyish and sweet. “We don’t have to do it right away, or at all, but it’s just a thought.”

“I’m not saying no,” Keith says carefully. “I just—this is a big decision, Shiro.”

“I know,” Shiro says kindly.

They finish up their meal and get ready to head back to the Garrison to drop off the simulator. They’re scheduled to fly to New Daibazaal that night, so they need to load their ship with supplies. While Keith’s waiting by the truck for Shiro (who wanted to get something for Kosmo), he hears someone call for him.

Well, they call him, “Mr. Keith,” but it’s close enough.

Keith looks over, surprised to see Mako running over to him. “Hey,” he says, bemused.

Mako gasps for breath, cheeks flushed from his run. “Mr. Keith!” he says again. “I found you!”

“You sure did,” Keith says. “How?”

“Um…” Mako suddenly seems shy. “Someone posted a picture of you and the Admiral online, and I recognized this place.”

“Really? Wow.” Keith looks around. “And you ran all the way here?”

“Yeah!” Mako nods. “It’s fine, though. No one’s going to miss me, and I can make my way back just fine.” He looks away. “I like to come here because they give me free shakes.”

Ah. That’s why Keith liked coming here, once upon a time. “Me too,” he ends up saying. “When I was young, I mean.”

Mako lights up. “Cool,” he says.

“Did you need me for something?” Keith asks, wondering why he came all this way. “Any questions about the Garrison?”

“No, nothing like that!” Mako says. He kicks his heel against the ground. “I… I made you something, and I wanted to give it to you.” He pulls an envelope out of his pocket, a little crinkled, and he hands it over.

“Thanks, Mako.” Keith takes it and smiles down at him.

“You’re welcome!” Mako replies. “I hope you like it!”

Before he can take off (likely to get one of those shakes), Keith pulls a twenty out of his pocket and holds it out. “Just in case you want to get more than a shake,” he tells him. 

“T-Thanks,” Mako says, taking the bill. He fidgets and then blurts out, “Do you think I can make it to the Garrison?”

“Of course you can,” Keith answers honestly. “You can do anything, Mako.”

“And they’d take a kid like me?” Mako asks next, more subdued.

“Yes,” Keith says firmly.

“How do you know?”

“They took me,” he says, almost smiling when Mako’s eyes go wide.

“Really?” Mako asks.

“Really.”

Shiro steps out of the diner, a bag of food hanging off his arm. He glances over at Mako, puzzled, and then looks at Keith. “Ready to go?” he asks.

“Need anything else?” Keith asks Mako first, only moving towards the truck when he shakes his head. “Alright. I’ll see you around, kid.”

“Bye, Mr. Keith!” Mako says with a smile. “I’ll see you at the Garrison, I promise.”

Keith opens the envelope once they start driving away from the diner and pulls out a piece of paper, folded three times. He opens it up and stares down at its contents, heart aching. It’s a drawing of himself, Shiro, and Mako, with the words THANK YOU written above their heads. 

“See? You are good with them.”

“I guess you’re right,” Keith says, smiling down at the drawing. He tips his head back against the seat and stares out the window, taking in the desert landscape. Keith thumbs as the edge of the paper and hums thoughtfully.

“Hey,” he says. “New Daibazaal doesn’t need us _now,_ right?”

“Not really. We were just going to visit your mom and help out with the Blades.” Shiro glances over at him. “Why?”

“There’s a place I want to check out,” Keith tells him. “I haven’t been there in years, but I want to see if anything changed.”

It’s the one place he swore he’d never go back to because it made him miserable for a good chunk of his life. He never thought he’d willingly want to go back, but here he is.

“Okay,” Shiro says. “We can go tomorrow after breakfast.”

“We might have to fill out some forms while we’re there,” Keith adds.

He can see Shiro fighting a smile. “Sounds great,” Shiro says, grabbing one of Keith’s hands. He brings it up to his face and brushes a kiss across his knuckles. 

Keith’s heart flutters. “Yeah,” he says softly, leaning over to kiss Shiro’s cheek.

★ ★

The orphanage is just as he remembered. Old and dreary, with burgundy paint chipping on the outside walls. He glances at one of the windows and swears he sees the same, moth-eaten yellow curtains that were around when he was stuck here. The sight of it brings a fresh wave of misery, chased by old bitterness. It’s not as bad as it used to be, though—mostly because Shiro’s with him.

“I always hated this place,” Keith comments when he hops out of the truck.

“I remember,” Shiro says. “I hated this place, too. It always made you… sad?” He shakes his head, frowning. “I hated that.”

“It’s all in the past now,” Keith says, taking a breath. “We’re here to make a difference now.” He jerks his head to the trunk of the car. “I’ll get the donations.”

When their friends heard about the trip they were going to make, they claimed that they shouldn’t stop by empty-handed. Keith thought it was weird, but then he remembered when someone did that while he was there. The person brought a big bag of toys, letting the kids choose what they liked, and Keith picked out a small, stuffed hippo that he always hugged tightly whenever his anxiety got the best of him.

It’s long gone by now, tossed away by one of his foster parents, but it was nice to have something of his own—slightly worn and not tainted by the memories of his lost father or faceless mother. It was all his.

So, the Paladins rounded up stuffed animals that were freely given by various cadets. Trinkets from their childhood that they were ready to give up, all used but well-loved. They even got some donations from the local toy store, board games to keep the kids busy, and clothes for the younger ones.

“You think he’ll be here?” Shiro asks.

Keith pointedly doesn’t look at him. “Who?”

“You know who.”

“Maybe,” Keith says quietly. “Do you think it’s dumb?”

“Not at all.” Shiro comes around the truck and wraps an arm around him, kissing the side of his head. “I think your Quintessence senses are trying to tell you something, baby. Clearly, you see something good in this kid.”

Keith rolls his eyes and nudges him away, grabbing the bag of toys from the car. “All of you make such a big deal about my supposed Quintessence senses,” he grumbles. “It’s really not that big of a deal.”

“But you trust it anyways,” Shiro says with a smile. “You got better instincts, baby.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

The caretakers in charge seem pleasantly surprised to see them, and they’re happy with the toy donations that Keith hands over. All of the kids peek at them from afar—wide-eyed, confused, awed, and wary. Keith smiles at all of them, sweeping his gaze over the crowd in hopes of finding Mako.

“Mr. Keith!” Mako exclaims when Keith finally spots him. “Admiral Shirogane!”

Keith waves at him, joy blooming in his chest. Maybe it’s a little awkward to pick him out, but Mako beams regardless.

The bag of toys is passed around so everyone can pick one out (starting from the youngest) while the caretakers set the clothes aside. It’s nice to see their expressions light up when they grab a toy, and it almost hurts to see the gentle way they hold it, as if they’re scared they’ll break it.

Mako comes up to Keith after a while, all bright-eyed and happy. “I can’t believe you’re here!” he says. “What made you want to come?”

“I used to live here too,” Keith says, lowering his voice so only Mako hears. “And I had a feeling I’d run into you here.”

Mako’s smile somehow gets brighter. “You wanted to see me?” he asks, his shyness making a return.

“‘Course I did,” Keith replies. He almost reaches out to ruffle his hair. Almost. “And I also wanted to thank you for the drawing.”

Mako flushes. “It’s no big deal…” he murmurs.

“It is, Mako. You’re talented.” Keith smiles again. “I put it up on our fridge.”

“You liked it that much?”

“Yes, I did.”

Mako’s next smile is small and shy. “Thanks, Mr. Keith,” he says softly.

“You can just call me Keith.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“I’ll try,” Mako says with a nod.”

A hand grasps his shoulder and squeezes it gently. “Hey,” Shiro says. “You ready?”

Keith tilts his head back to look at Shiro and sees that he’s standing beside one of the caretakers. “I’ll be right there,” he says, and then looks back at Mako. “I have to go do something, but is it okay if I talk to you after I’m done?”

“Yes!” Mako says, and then quickly adds, “Only if you want!”

“Of course I do,” Keith assures.

The paperwork is easy to fill out, and the guardians seem eager to please, ready to speed things along for them. Normally, Keith hates this kind of treatment—he’s not someone who should be put on a pedestal—but he doesn’t mind today.

If it means being able to adopt sooner, then Keith’s willing to let his _fame_ speed things along (and he’s certain that Shiro feels the same way).

“We understand that your work takes you far beyond Earth,” one of them says, looking concerned. “Are you sure you’ll be able to care for a child in these circumstances?”

“Our work takes us to different parts of the galaxy, yes, but we do have a home on the Atlas, and we have the resources to make sure they have everything they need,” Shiro explains. 

“The Atlas is as safe as any home on Earth, and she can alert Shiro to our child’s needs,” Keith adds.

“You work in particular can be rather dangerous, Mr. Kogane.”

“It’s Commander Shirogane, actually,” Keith absently corrects, twisting the ring on his finger. “Yes, it’s dangerous at times, but I can take a step back from those missions and let my team handle the hard stuff.” He smiles blandly. “Being a Senior Member of my group allows me a few perks, after all.”

After a few more questions, the caretakers file their forms away, and they’re allowed to leave. Shiro stays behind to talk to them some more while Keith steps out of the room. He lets out a breath and brushes a thumb across his knuckles—he hated sitting in that office as a kid, always blamed for things he didn’t do.

“Mr. Keith?”

Keith smiles and looks over at Mako. “Keith, remember?”

“R-Right!” Mako looks embarrassed. “I forgot, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Keith says gently. He takes a seat on the bench just outside the office. “Did you get to pick out a toy?” he asks.

“No,” Mako says, shaking his head. “I didn’t want to take one from another kid who probably needs it more. Besides, I already have one. I don’t need a new one.”

Too sweet. Keith’s heart aches a little.

“Next time I stop by, I’ll bring something just for you,” Keith promises.

“Y-You don’t have to, really! I’m fine!”

“I want to,” Keith assures. “Which Lion is your favorite?”

There’s that shy smile again, paired with a flush. “Black, of course.”

“Then I’ll bring you something that has to do with Black,” Keith says.

Mako looks surprised and happy. Good. “You’re really cool, M—Keith,” he says. “I hope I get to see you lots when I go to the Garrison.”

Keith gives in and ruffles his hair, relieved when Mako seems pleased.

★ ★

He returns a couple of days later with a figure of the Black Lion, and Kosmo by his side. The figure is one of the more expensive ones, still sealed in its box. The seller tried to give him a hearty discount, but Keith didn’t want the special treatment and gave him the full amount. 

Keith hopes that Mako likes it.

Kosmo is with him because Shiro couldn’t join, and Kosmo seems delighted to see all the kids (who are equally overjoyed). Keith lets them play with Kosmo after assuring the guardians that he’s completely harmless and asks after Mako.

“Ah,” one of them says with a grimace. “He’s in his room.”

Keith recognizes that look. “Did something happen?”

“He got into a fight, so we sent him to his room as punishment. He’ll be in there until dinner.”

Keith suppresses the urge to scowl. “Thanks,” he mumbles and then makes his way up the stairs. The way around here hasn’t changed, and Mako’s room is easy to find since it has his name on it. He knocks on the door, only entering when Mako allows it.

Mako looks forlorn as he sits on his bed, but he lights up at the sight of him. “Keith!” he says happily, hopping off his bed and running over. “You’re here!”

“I am,” Keith says with a smile.

“It’s nice to see you,” they both say at the same time. Mako flushes while Keith laughs.

“I brought you something,” Keith says, holding out the Black Lion figure.

Mako’s eyes go wide, and he takes the box with shaking fingers. “You really got me something,” he says in a hushed voice. “You didn’t have to, Keith! I promise I’m fine without it!” The way he’s clutching the box close to his chest says otherwise.

Keith leans against the wall, smiling at him. “I wanted to get it for you, Mako.” He hums quietly, tapping his foot. “So, why are you stuck up here?”

Mako moves over to the tiny desk in the room, taking a seat on the rickety chair in front of it. He takes great care in placing the Black Lion figurine on top of it before leaning back and crossing his arms. “Didn’t they tell you?” he asks, sounding a little grumpy.

“They did,” Keith replies. “But I want to hear it from you.”

Mako looks away. “Some of the older kids were making fun of me,” he admits, picking at some loose threads on his shirt. “A-And then they brought you up, and I got really mad. I didn’t want them to say mean things about you! You’re great!”

Keith tries to fight his smile. “So are you,” he says. “But you shouldn’t get into fights over me, Mako. They’re only saying those things so they can get you in trouble.”

“Maybe…” Mako says uncertainty.

“I’m serious. I had to deal with that when I went to the Garrison.”

“Really?” Mako’s eyes go wide. “I thought it was good there!”

“Not always,” Keith says lightly. “A lot of the other cadets didn’t like me because I was good at piloting, and they hated that I was close to Shiro. They’d say rude things about him whenever I was around and alone, and then I’d get in trouble if I talked back or tried to hit them.”

“How did you deal with it?”

“Shiro told me that they were probably jealous,” Keith tells him. “And that they just wanted to get a rise out of me since I didn’t care about the insults they were tossing my way. I learned that if you keep ignoring them, then they’ll get bored.”

“And if not?”

“Hmm…” Keith mulls it over. “I can teach you a couple of self-defense moves that I know.”

“Really?” Mako asks, eyes bright.

“Really,” Keith says and holds up a finger. “But you have to promise that you’ll only use these moves if you feel threatened. If they try to lock you in a closet or beat you up, then hit back.”

“I promise!” Mako says eagerly. His eyes slide away from Keith, and he gasps. “Is that a dog?”

Keith looks into the hallway and sees Kosmo sitting just outside the doorway. His tail starts wagging when Keith’s attention is on him, and Keith smiles.

“That’s Kosmo,” Keith says. “Can he come in?”

“Um, sure!”

Kosmo pads into the room and takes a seat beside Keith, peering up at him pleadingly.

“Kosmo wants to know if it’s okay for him to sit with you,” Keith translates. His connection to Kosmo allows him to interpret things that the wolf is trying to say, sometimes. He also sometimes receives flashes of images, things that Kosmo sees, as well as a faint trickle of the wolf’s emotions.

“Yeah, that’s okay!” Mako beams, looking at Kosmo. “I love animals.”

Kosmo eagerly moves to Mako’s side, resting his big wolfy head on Mako’s lap while the kid gives him some rubs. They both look very happy with their situation, and stars, Keith’s heart is soaring.

“Kosmo’s great,” Mako says happily. “Where’d you get him?”

“On a space whale,” Keith says. “In this place called the Quantum Abyss.”

“Whoa! That sounds cool!”

Keith chuckles. “It was pretty cool.”

“I wanna go to space,” Mako says quietly. “I wanna fly somewhere with you and Admiral Shirogane. Do you think we can do that someday? After I become a pilot?”

That’s it. There goes Keith’s heart.

“We can,” Keith says, and the rest spills out. “Even now, if you wanted.”

“I don’t think they’d let me,” Mako says and sighs. “It took forever to convince them to let me go on a school field trip once, and that was to the museum!”

“Okay, well. Maybe not now…” Keith was probably jumping the gun. He should try and word it properly. “Remember when Shiro and I were here the other day?” he asks. “And how we went into the office for a while?”

“Yes?” Mako looks puzzled.

“Well, we were talking about adopting.” Keith’s suddenly feeling nervous. “There’s still more stuff to discuss, but I was hoping—” He stops and lets out a breath, rubbing the back of his neck. Mako’s staring at him neutrally, but the hope in his eyes nearly breaks Keith’s heart. He remembers being this way once.

“I was hoping we could adopt you,” he finishes quietly. “If you wanted.”

“Why me?” Mako asks, voice shaking a little. “I mean, I’m not special or anything.”

“You are special, Mako,” Keith says firmly. “We haven’t known each other long, sure, but I know that’s true.”

Kosmo shuffles closer to the kid, pressing his head against Mako’s chest when he hangs his head. Keith’s desperate to go over and comfort him after the first sniffle, but he doesn’t know if Mako will appreciate the acknowledgment of his tears.

Still, he edges closer and hesitates before resting a hand between Mako’s shoulders. Keith stiffens when Mako suddenly turns and buries his face in Keith’s middle, wrapping his small arms around him.

“Mako?” Keith asks, slowly relaxing. He rubs Mako’s back, hoping to soothe him.

Mako peers up at him, cheeks wet, and eyes shining. “You really want to adopt me?” he asks in a disbelieving whisper.

“Yes,” Keith answers. “We both do, but only if you want it too, Mako.”

Mako’s arms tighten around him. “I do!” he says quickly, a sniffle paired with it. “You’re really cool, and you listen to me, even when no one else does, and you like talking to me and spending time with me! No one’s done that in forever.”

Keith cards his fingers through Mako’s hair. “Well, I’ll be here for you from now on,” he tells him. Kosmo woofs, and Keith chuckles. “Kosmo, too,” he adds. “And Shiro, of course.”

“But won’t you all be busy in space?” Mako asks.

Keith smiles warmly. “We have enough room on the Atlas for you,” he says.

★ ★

The adoption process goes smoothly, thankfully. There’s a bit of a wait to get some things together, and during that time, Mako gets to know Shiro. The kid’s even shyer with him, barely looking at Shiro and mostly talking to the ground, but once the topic of space comes up, they won’t shut up. Mako spills out all these facts, and Shiro replies with stuff he knows, too.

It’s sweet, and Keith can’t stop smiling the whole time.

And finally, it’s time for them to bring their kid home. His things are packed in their truck, and Shiro’s inside the building, speaking to the caretakers. Mako’s waiting in the car with Keith and Kosmo, stroking the wolf’s fur.

“Will your friends like me?” Mako asks curiously.

“They will,” Keith assures, ruffling his hair. He’s glad he can do that whenever he wants, not. “They’re really excited to meet you, Mako. I haven’t stopped talking about you since we met.”

Mako beams.

Shiro returns to the car, and off they go, leaving Mako’s old (unwanted) life behind.

The trip to Shiro and Keith’s shared quarters is uneventful since Keith more or less threatened everyone to leave them alone. Mako seems awed by his surroundings, but he sticks close to them and clings to Kosmo.

When they enter the room, there’s a huge ‘WELCOME HOME’ banner hanging from the ceiling. A few presents sit on top of their coffee table, along with some Tupperware full of food.

“Whoa!” Mako exclaims, looking surprised. “Is this for me?”

“All for you, bud,” Shiro says gently.

Mako’s eyes shine, and he sniffles. He scrubs a hand across his eyes before shuffling close to Shiro, wrapping his arms around the older man. “Thank you,” he says quietly. “I never thought, I mean…” He seems overwhelmed.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Shiro crouches and pulls Mako into a proper hug. “You don’t have to thank us, okay? We’re family now, and we’re going to take care of you.”

Keith quietly moves over to the couch to drop Mako’s bag onto it while Mako cries into Shiro’s chest. It’s the best place to let out his emotions, really, and Keith leaves them be so he can sort out all the things that their friends left (he knows it’s them—they signed a card for Mako). He grabs the containers of food and sorts them out in the kitchen, and everything’s plated by the time his boys come in.

“Hungry?” Keith asks with a smile. “We’ve got enough food here for a week.”

“Is that mac and cheese?” Mako asks hopefully.

“It is.”

“I love mac and cheese,” he says happily.

“So does Shiro,” Keith says, sliding the bowl closer. “Go ahead and eat! It’s for you.”

Shiro and Mako dig into their favorite meal while Keith and Kosmo have sandwiches full of meat (it’s the Galra and wolf diet). Mako ends up tired after all the excitement and a full stomach, so they take him to his room. Shiro picked out some space-themed sheets for Mako, but even with that and some furniture, the room’s still pretty bare.

“We’ll paint it whatever color you want,” Keith says, running his fingers through Mako’s hair after they’ve tucked him in bed. “And get you more books.”

“You don’t have to spend more on me,” Mako says sleepily.

“We want to,” Shiro assures, smiling down at him. “Whatever you want, we’ll get it for you.

“Can… Can Kosmo sleep with me tonight?” Mako asks in a small voice. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“How about we all crowd in here?” Shiro offers. “We can have a slumber party.”

Mako lights up. “Yes, please!”

And so, Shiro and Keith drag all of their blankets and pillows into Mako’s new room, making a big nest in the center of it. Mako brings his star-patterned sheets into the nest, taking a spot between them while Kosmo curls around them all.

It’s one of the best sleeps that Keith’s ever had, and seeing his husband and children (Kosmo counts) trailing out of the room, following the scent of the pancakes that he made, warms his heart.

“See?” Shiro murmurs in his ear after he wraps his arms around Keith. “You are a good dad.”

Mako’s currently on the couch with Kosmo, both of them watching a cartoon.

“So are you,” Keith says, turning to properly look at his husband. “Thank you,” he says quietly.

“I should be the one saying that,” Shiro replies with a laugh. “You’re the one who gave me a family.”

“So did you.”

Keith shuts his eyes when Shiro tips his head forward, their foreheads pressed together. They exchange a slow kiss, and Keith wraps his arms around Shiro to pull him even closer.

“Did you ever think we’d end up here?” Shiro murmurs after they part. 

“I hoped,” Keith admits. He nuzzles Shiro’s throat and adds, “I’m glad it ended up happening.”

“No regrets?”

“None,” Keith promises.

“Keith? Shiro? Do you wanna watch the movie with me and Kosmo?”

Keith lifts his head and looks over at Mako (their son!), offering a smile. “Sure,” he says, grabbing Shiro’s hand and leading them to the couch. He takes a seat beside Mako and asks, “What are you watching?”

“Voltron!” Mako stares at them, wide-eyed. “I thought Princess Allura had white hair!”

“She does,” Keith says with a laugh. “The show isn’t very accurate.”

“Will you tell me about it?” Mako asks. “Everything that happened, I mean.”

“It might take a while,” Shiro says, wrapping an arm around Mako. “But we’ve got all the time in the world.”

“Yeah,” Keith adds while Kosmo sprawls across all of their laps. “We’re not going anywhere, kiddo. Not without you.”

Mako smiles at them, so happy and bright, and Keith makes a silent promise to make sure Mako keeps smiling.

“Thank you,” he says. “You’re already the best dads ever.”

Keith could cry, he really could, and he can see that Shiro’s a little teary-eyed as well—at least he’s not alone in this feeling. “Yeah, well, you’re the best son already,” he replies. “You and Kosmo. I’m glad to have you in my family.”

They settle in to watch the show, Shiro and Keith pointing out all the inaccuracies while Mako laughs. Work won’t bother them today; they took the day off to spend it with their son.

Keith never thought he’d end up like a family like this when he was younger. He was too angry and broken, desperate for love but afraid of having it ripped away from him again if he tried opening up. 

Now he’s here with his own happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/viribird) for more sheith content ^_^!


End file.
